Full Moon Feast
'''Full Moon Feast '''is a HTFF episode that introduces Bells, the ram with a dark secret. Plot One cold night, Bells excitedly skips down a path through the woods. She pulls an envelope from her wool, revealing to be an invitation to a feast. The sudden howl of a wolf causes her to freeze. Then she sees a strange silhouette behind the trees. It turns out to be Sheepy, who was also invited to the same feast. The two exchange bleating laughs and continue their walk together. Meanwhile, Grandma Wolf puts the finishing touches on her dinner table. Hearing the doorbell, she anticipates that her guests have arrived. However, she only finds Roger at the door, shivering from the cold and begging for a place to stay. Pitying the badger, Grandma Wolf allows him inside. Roger immediately rushes to the table and stuffs his mouth. Bells and Sheepy shortly arrive and Grandma Wolf happily greets them. As they enter, Roger lays on the sofa and watches TV. Grandma Wolf looks down at her watch until her third guest arrives. Kiyoko makes her way in, bringing a set of dolls along with her. One of her dolls looks a lot like Bells, which the ram finds a bit creepy. Sheepy goes to play with Kiyoko, leaving Bells alone. At this time, a full moon shines through the clouds and through the kitchen window, alarming Bells before she starts to slowly transform. Frantically, she looks for a place to hide so that she won't be spotted in her werewool state, ultimately leaping out the window when Grandma Wolf approaches. Grandma Wolf sees only a large hole through her window, puzzling her. The doll also has a glass shard and a drop of Bells' blood on it. Bells stands outside the house, cleaning her wounds, relieved that nobody has witnessed her transformation. She spots another guest, Turkey, walking towards Grandma Wolf's house, giving her the motivation for a little prank. As Turkey walks past the bushes, Bells leaps out and frightens him. The horrified turkey runs for the door, begging to be let inside. Grandma Wolf is joyful to see him. In a soft, tender manner, she guides Turkey into her cellar and has him lay down on a mattress. Turkey feels more relaxed - until he is suddenly trapped in a guillotine and sees the blade falling down. Sheepy and Kiyoko hear what seems to be distressed gobbling, but are distracted when Roger turns up the volume on the TV. Grandma Wolf returns upstairs, with Turkey's severed head on a platter, his body in the oven, and blood poured in a bowl. After hiding the evidence, she calls Kiyoko to help her with the food. Kiyoko mixes together eggs, flour and sugar to make a cake, then taking the bowl of blood as an extra ingredient. She stops to see her Bells doll on the counter, now in its werewool form. Kiyoko seems intrigued by this strange new doll and takes it as well. While Kiyoko is busy with her cake, a Sheepy sniffs the doll, quickly being enticed by the scent of blood. Upon licking it, her predatory instincts kick in. She snatches the doll in her jaws and viciously shakes it around. Back outside, Bells begins to feel severe pain in her leg and lets out a distressed howl. Sheepy hears it and howls along. Roger hits her with the TV remote, telling her to be quiet. Given a nosebleed from the hit, Sheepy lunges at Roger and disembowels him. Because the TV is too loud, Kiyoko is unable to hear Roger's cries for help as she decorates her cake. Bells reverts back to her normal form when the moon gets covered by clouds. She makes her way back inside, only to discover Sheepy eating Roger's remains. Turning her head towards the ram, Sheepy chases after Bells, Kiyoko still oblivious to it all. In order to distract the ravenous wolf, Bells tosses a doll resembling Sheepy. As expected, Sheepy begins tearing the doll apart. But her blood drips on the doll, leading to Sheepy's body spontaneously coming apart as well. Later, a macabre assortment of meals - including Turkey's roasted remains, sausages made of Roger's intestines, and Sheepy lamb chops - is laid on the table. Kiyoko brings over her cake as Bells and Grandma Wolf join for the feast. Suddenly, the moon is once again exposed and Bells turns back into a werewool, causing Kiyoko and Grandma Wolf to flee in terror. Bells simply makes an awkward snicker before wolfing down on the food. Deaths #Turkey is behaded. #Roger is eviscerated. #Sheepy's body falls apart. Trivia *This is Bells' debut. *According to the creator, this is a Thanksgiving-themed episode. *Turkey feels more like a featuring character. Gallery fullmoonfeast2.png|A surprise/uninvited guest. fullmoonfeast3.png|This is going to be some bloody good cake! fullmoonfeast4.png|Bells gets into her scaring mood. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Debut Episodes